Pokemon X-An Adventure around Kalos
by AnimegirlHiromi
Summary: Alice always dreams about going on a Journey around Kalos, now she can. With her friends and a few others supporting her journey she can. Now she must defeat Team flare, and save Kalos Legendary Pokemon. Also she may have a certain crush on someone. ( Ocs are closed ,Its closed) Join, Alice, Styles, Calem, Shauna, Renee, Taylor, and Emile on there journey to save Kalos.
1. Chapter 1 A good old Journey

Hiromi- I do not own Pokemon, and also its my first Pokemon Fan-fiction, so don't judge me

Chapter 1

* * *

As the sun shined brightly over vaniville town, as a newbie trainers awaits to start her journey. Alice slept in her bed as she held tightly to her Pikachu 3Ds, the night before she been playing Pokémon mystery dungeon. A Fletchling flew up to her room and abruptly woke her up, dragging her-self out of bed and scolding the bird Pokémon, she went down stairs. "Good morning mum" said Alice as she yawned. "I'm going to greet the neighbors". "Uh Alice, you're not going to greet the neighbors in your PJs, are you?" said her mum. Alice looked confused and then looked down, blushing. Alice dashed up stairs and looked in the mirror, groaning she took her hair brush and brushed her brown hair. Alice finished dressing and dashed down stairs, and slipped on the carpet by accident taking a tumble down the stairs. "Woops, Ahh!" Grace shook her head at her clumsy daughter.

Outside…

Shauna waited outside as Calem looked at Rhyhorn interestingly. "Woops, ahhh!" there was scream. Shauna winced as she heard a heavy thud. "What was that?" asked Calem as he turn around towards Shauna. Shauna shrugged, and waited with a smile. Suddenly the door open and Alice released a sigh rubbing her head. "Hey neighbor, I'm Calem and this is Shauna" said Calem. "I hope we become best friends forever!" said Shauna twirling. "We got a letter to get our new Pokémon from the professor" said Shauna as she turn towards Calem excitedly. "Really?!" exclaimed Alice. "Yeah, I can't wait" said Calem smiling. "Let's go then" said Shauna as Calem raced after her. Alice ran after her them and went through the Vaniville's path. "Hey Alice! Over here!" shouted Shauna. Alice ran over to them and took a seat. "Alice this is Trevor and Tierno said Calem introducing the two. " Nice to meet you" said Alice. "Oh yeah almost forgot, we have your Pokémon" said Tierno as he took out the poke balls. "Alice why don't you choose first" said Shauna. Alice choose Froakie."I'll call you Aqua, since you're a water type" said Alice as Froakie stayed on her shoulder. Alice twirled with the Pokémon on her shoulder laughing playfully. "Look at you, already getting along with your Pokémon" said Calem smiling. "Well, looks like I get Fennekin" said Shauna cheerfully. "And I get Chespin" said Calem. "By the way, what nickname would you like us to call you" said Shauna. Alice stopped playing with Froakie and think. "Hmm, how about Ally" said Alice." Alright then that settles~" said Shauna. Alice notice a white envelope attach to Froakie's poke ball, she been too busy playing with the Pokémon, she forgot to check its poke ball. Alice obtain the professor's letter.

Alice was going to go deliver that to her mother until Shauna challenge her. Trainer Shauna challenge you to a battle.

"Froakie use Bubble"

Shauna watched carefully and forgot slowly that Fennekin was a fire type, as Alice took the fight seriously.

"Fennekin use ember"

Alice was aware and Shauna smirked thinking she was superior, she was too wrapped up in the battle.

"Froakie use bubble again"

Fennekin have fainted, Alice earned poke dollars.

"Oh, no I forgot that your starter was a water type Ally, oh my poor Fennekins" said Shauna in other disappointment.

Alice smiled, and remembered to deliver the letter.

"Shauna, I got to go deliver this letter to my mom, I will be right back" said Alice running off.

Alice ran off quickly, and enter her house.

"Mom here's a letter from the professor" said Alice.

"Is this a love letter?" asked Grace.

Alice anime fall as her mother read the letter.

"You're going away for a longtime Alice, let me pack your clothes" said Mom smiling.

Grace slip Alice's new clothes into her bag.

"There you go, have fun Alice and remember to call me" said Mom.

Alice said goodbye and ran outside happily, and Rhyhorn said goodbye.

Alice fix her hat running and smiled as Froakie hopped along "Alright, let's go!"

Hiromi: Awesome! My first Pokémon Fan fiction!

Alice: You did a good job, it sounds like the game or the show, you really outdone your-self

Hiromi: I will update soon, R&R! OCs needed (Three only)!

Name-

Age-

Personality-

First Pokémon-

Hair color (Any color)-

Eye color-

Normal outfit-

Seasonal outfits-

How would you like to join the journey "I like your battle skills, can I join you on your Journey?" or "I want to join you guys on your journey"-


	2. Chapter 2 Starting a journey

Hiromi: Yay, another Chapter another day, I don't own Pokémon, Also thank you Styles for submitting your Oc

* * *

Chapter 1

Alice lean on a tree on the Advance Trail, as Calem demonstrate how to catch Pokémon. Wow it went into the poke ball!" said Shauna excitedly. "Seriously Shauna, did you forget? Your Pokémon is already in one" said Calem face palming. "Calem, it's not Shauna's fault, that's she's so fascinates easily" Alice said arms crossed. "If you say so" said Calem shrugging handing them poke balls. Calem and Shauna walked into the forest, but Alice decide to stay on the Advance Trail. Alice walked around the tall grass, and saw sliver fur gleaming. "Go Poke ball!" yelled Alice. "Ow!" yelped a voice. "What the…" yelped Alice. A sliver hair boy stood up from his spot, and rubbed his head, he had a scar the shape of an X on his left Cheek, black T-Shirt, and he had on a black hoodie with strips on the cuffs, a pure black Bandanna around his mouth, baggy white skinny jeans with a dragon tooth necklace, he had on wireless head phones on. "Ahh Sorry!Sorry!" said Alice bowing. "Its ok, you didn't know" he said smiling a bit as his Evee climb on his head. "My name is Alice Yukinari, but call me Ally" said Alice smiling. "My name is Styles Kaizu, but call me Styles only" he said rubbing the back of his head. "So styles where you're from?" asked Alice. "Kanto, Lavender town" said Styles. "Kanto? I have a cousin there, his name is Red" said Alice. "Red the Champion…" said Styles in thought. " Hey Alice, can I join you on your journey?" asked Styles with a blank face. "Alright, sure" said Alice smiling. As Alice and Styles walked carefully through the Santalune forest, they came across different types of Pokémon. "Go Poke ball" yelled Alice as she threw a poke ball at the Female Pikachu, watching the Poke ball. Finally it stopped and Alice picked up the Poke ball.

"I will name you Spark" said Alice as she held the Poke ball.

"Nice Job, catching that Pikachu" said Styles.

"Wow Ally you caught a Pikachu and its Female!" yelled a familiar Voice.

"Shauna! Don't run off like that!" yelled a voice.

"Calem, Shauna" said Alice turning around.

"Hey Ally who's this? Asked Shauna.

"Calem, Shauna this is Styles Kaizu, Styles this is Calem and Shauna" said Alice.

"Hey" said Styles calmly.

(Time skipper)

Everyone made it out of the forest, they were so close to Santalune city. "Oh, yeah the Adventure rules" said Calem. Calem handed everyone, a booklet. "I'm going to take on the Gym" said Calem. "How about you Alice?" asked Calem. "It's getting darker out here and we been in the forest for who knows, how long" said Alice. "We should properly rest". "Good Idea, Ally" said Styles.

(Time skipper)

Everyone sat at the café drinking, coffee or hot chocolate. "Aqua, Spark, time to eat" said Alice throwing out her poke balls. She fed the Pokémon puffins, and gave everyone puffins to feed to their Pokémon too.

Soon night fall came in, and everyone was in bed except Alice, she was on a bench outside.

She looked up at the starry night sky, and wonder is this journey going to be great.

Hiromi: Awesome, second Chapter I sort of rushed on it because I got a winter packet to do in order to keep up with my classes, here is Alice info

Name: Alice Yukinari

Age: 13

Personality: Yandare(mentally insane), Loves to play with her Pokémon, She is brave and never gives up, she really hates Team Flare for a reason, Alice has Aura powers she can tell peoples auras, Alice can cook well, and sit in nature, easy to drag into situations

Normal Appearance: Has long brown hair, wears blue contacts real eye color is blood red, she wears a white vest over a black shirt with black fingerless, shorts, and over the knee socks, with brown laced boots, she has one fang which she shows when she is mad or smiling, she has a messenger bag, with a black chocker, and checker hat

Seasonal Appearance: Wears jeans, riding boots and a long sleeve shirt with a sweater over it when its winter or snowing, wears a blue bathing suit with a skirt under, and sandals in the summer or near an ocean, Wears her normal clothes in fall

Bio- After her father died and Red disappearance, she turn insane thus making her stay in the hospital for a longtime, that's how she got her Yandare ability.

First Pokémon- was Squritle (left with red since she wasn't old enough to take care of it, but it bonded with her)

Hiromi: I already got three Ocs, but I will except one more R&R


	3. Gym challenge & meeting the professor

Hiromi: Nyan Nyan, two OCS, are going introduce in my story in the following chapter * Twirls* Thanks to my friend sending in her Oc and RomeoWolf13

* * *

Chapter 3 Viola's Gym

Alice stared at the gym, her face turn serious, and she smirked, since Calem and Shauna left for Lumiose city. "My first gym battle" said Alice as she walked into the gym, with Styles. "It's a bug type Gym, I got a water type, I'm half screwed" said Alice with fake anime tears." Not completely, remember we trained this morning" said Styles with a smirk. After a few couple of trainer battles, Alice and Styles made it to the Gym leader, Viola.

"Welcome Challengers, so you're Alice?" asked Viola with a superior smirk.

"Yep, That's me "said Alice.

"Ah, I see it, that confident gleam in your eyes, I love it" said Viola as she took a picture of Alice. Alice looked dumbfounded at Viola with a rats nest. "Viola, let's just battle ok" said Alice taking an anime fall.

_Alice have been challenge by Gym leader Viola._

_Gym leader viola sends out, Surskit._

_Aqua use bubble_

_Surskit took on Damage_

_Surskit uses quick attack_

_Aqua dodged it._

_Aqua uses pound._

_Surskit has fainted._

_Viola sends out Vivillon._

_Alice withdraw Aqua and Sends out Spark._

_Spark use Thunder._

_Vivillon uses infestation._

_Sparks took on little damage._

_Spark uses thunder._

_Vivillon have fainted._

**Alice has received some poke dollars, and the bug badge.**

"You have beaten me, so it's fair and square said Viola. Take the stairs in the back of the curtain"

Alice walked out of the gym with Styles, and saw something gleaming in his hand. "Styles, is that the Bug Badge, when did you get it?" asked Alice. "When you were eating breakfast with Calem and Shauna" said Styles putting the badge in the case." Hey there!" said a voice. A girl that look like Viola, but with dirty blonde hair and a cow lick, with a Helioptile on her shoulder. "Did you two beat Viola?" asked the girl. "Yes, we did" said Styles emotionless. "Well I'm Alexa, Viola's older sister, oh here's an Exp share for the both of you" said Alexa handing the devices. "My office is in Lumiose city I'm a reporter, stop by anytime". With that Alexa walked off, leaving Alice and Styles baffled.

Both trainers walked down route 4. Two people stood at the gate, both dressed in white, the girl looks like she was dressed in a school uniform, and the boy dressed in a school uniform. "Hello you must be Alice, I'm Sina a pretty name for a pretty girl, and this is Dexio- The boy name Dexio interrupted the girl. "Did you know now we have fairy ty-"before the boy could finish, Sina shook with anger and took Dexio and threw him into the wall. Both Alice and Styles looked dumbfounded. "Now shall we get going to see professor Sycamore?" asked Sina as she walked towards the entrance of Route 4 peeling Dexio off the wall. "Y-Yes" stuttered Alice and Styles in unison. As soon as they reach the lab, they were greeted by Professor Sycamore. "Styles, I see you meet, Alice already" said Professor Sycamore. "Yes, I did, Professor" said Styles emotionless. "Where's the others?" asked Professor Sycamore. "Were here Professor!" called Calem and Shauna." Alright, let's have a Pokémon battle since it's going to be a double battle" said Sycamore. After the battle.

"Alice I have your wartortle, Professor Oak send it he said it was from Kanto's Champion Red, and Styles I have a Charmeleon as well for you" said Prof, Sycamore. Both took the poke ball. Alice threw Wartortle, and instantly Wartortle bite her head in anger harshly like a snapping turtle. "Agh, I get it your mad at me, but I was too young to take care of you, Splash!" said Alice as the Pokémon bite soften. Splash apologized softly. "Splash said Sorry I should have known better I thought you abandon me" said Styles, Alice looked at Splash with concern. "Splash, of course not I won't abandon you" said Alice hugging the Pokémon. "Styles, you can talk to Pokémon?" asked everyone. "Yep, that's one of my talents" said Styles.

"Professor am I late?! Yelped a voice.

"Taylor?" asked Professor Sycamore.

A white hair boy panting, he had on a light blue hoodie and blue sweatpants and blue sneakers. The boy fix his hat and huffed, with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Camphreir town

The boy walked up to Professor Sycamore as a Fennekin jumped off his head. When he notice Alice and Shauna he immediately turn to them. "You both are beautiful, how ab-"before Taylor could finish, Styles punch Taylor, and made sure that Alice and Shauna were alright. And making everyone anime sweat drop. "Ow that was really unnecessary" said Taylor. The boy yelped when he saw the darkish aura around Styles. "Styles calm down" said Alice putting a hand on his shoulder. Taylor approach the Professor and had a chat. "Well, let's head towards a Café" said Suggested Calem. As everyone walked into the Café, followed by a late Taylor. They saw two people they never expected to be there. "Are these the Professor students?" asked Diantha. "I believe so" said a red hair man. "It's Lysandre and Diantha exclaimed Taylor. " Oh, really!" said Shauna jumping around. "Oh, I got go, I wonder why people in this world can't be kind-hearted, like you Diantha" said Lysandre.

With that Lysandre walked off. "I'm not sure but all of you have a strong potential to battle me one day said Diantha. But only one of you can make it, possibly five". "Five, but I'm not taking the gym challenge" said Shauna. Just then a girl with curly pink hair and golden eyes, scamper into the café she wore a green color under shirt with a jean jacket hoodie, and a trainer cap, with capris and knee high black lace boots. "Renée!" exclaimed Shauna. Renée stood there and nodded. "I'm taking the gym challenge" said Renée as her Flareon was on her shoulder. "I hope I get to battle you all one day" said Diantha. With that she left. Alice Holo caster rang. "Alice, I want you and the other to do some research about mega evolutions" said Professor Sycamore and left. "So there is something above there last evolution" said Alice as she looked at Wartortle poke ball.

**(Time skip)**

Route 5

Alice stood at the entrance of route 5 and Lucario ran up to her, the Pokémon reach a paw, closing its eyes. Alice closed her eyes and let the aura around them become one. "Lucario!" yelled a voice. The aura glow faded and Alice looked up to see a girl. "Oh is this, Lucario's yours?" asked Alice. "My name is Korrina, I am a Gym leader" said the girl. "Nice to meet you Korrina, I'm Alice" said Alice shaking hands. "Well I got a Gym to get back to, see you soon" said Korrina. "Hey Ally, you should practice Skating more" said Styles poking Alice cheek. "Why?" asked Alice as she grabbed the snap on skates from Styles. "Because there is this one, gym where you have to skate to get to the gym leader" said Styles concern. Taylor kept falling and Renée got the hang of it. Alice agreed to let Renée travel with her, but Styles wasn't thrill when he heard Taylor was traveling with them. "Let's get to Camphreir town, to research mega evolution for the professor" said Alice as she put away the snap on skates.

**(Time skip)**

"This is Camphreir town, I believe said Renée gasping at the town village like structure. " Let's check into a hotel" said Renée as she yawned. "Right" said Alice nodding. Alice and Renée were comfortable sharing a bed, but Styles and Taylor had a complication. "Problem solve, good night" said Styles as he turn off the lamp facing the wall, leaving Taylor laying on the floor on a rug. "Why can't I share a bed with you?!" asked Taylor as he got up. "Stay on the damn floor, and sleep!" yelled Styles as Taylor went back to laying on the floor.

**Next morning….**

Alice and Renée were downstairs waiting for Styles and Taylor to eat breakfast. "Didn't I say sleep on the God damn floor!" yelled Styles.

"I was cold, what was I supposed to do!" yelled Taylor.

"Oh I don't know sleep under the rug" yelled Styles with an angry mark on his head.

Alice and Renée kept drinking there coffee, as Styles and Taylor join them. "Here you two, Ally-Chan just made these" said Renée giving them both a sandwich.

"How did you know my nickname, Renée" said Alice.

"Styles get to call you Ally, but not me?" asked Renée puffing her cheeks out.

"Um sure you can call me that too" said Alice.

Feeding there Pokémon, and they left to go see the castle.

**At the castle…**

"Those this place, really have to do with mega evolution?" asked Renée as she looking around. "Why yes" said a voice behind her. Renée jumped and calm down to see a man standing right next to her. "Have a look around, if you want to" said the man. "Sir, we have that yearly problem on route 7" said a boy as he came into the castle in a hurry. "Got to go" said the Castle keeper. Everyone blink and went off to go see the problem. A Snorlax laying on the bridge. "A Snorlax, how did Red solve this?" wonder Alice out loud.

"We need a poke flute to wake it up" said Alice.

"Good thinking Ally, were do we find one?" Asked Renée.

"At the Parfum Palace, the owner has my Poke flute" said the Castle keeper.

**At the Castle (I am so lazy xD)….**

"1,000!" yelled everyone in disbelief.

"That's how the rich keep getting richer" said Renée in anger as she dug through her bag for the money. Soon everyone went in, and saw the owner in a frantic crisis. "My beloved Furfrou is missing" the owner said in a frantic voice.

The owner ran off in attempt to find his Furfrou. "Ok Renée and I will look for Furfrou in the Garden, you guys check the other parts of the Palace" said Alice as she ran off with Renée.

**In the Garden….**

"Stay still!" yelled Renée as she attempt to jump on the Pokémon. "Styles! Come out here!"Yelled Alice as she sent Styles the Holo Caster message. "On it" he replied back. Styles ran to the scene to find Alice being drag by Furfrou. "Furfrou stop please" said Styles. Furfrou stop and Alice got up and dust the dirt away. Furfrou head towards Styles and sat down, that when the owner came. "My Furfrou you, find it" said the Owner in happiness. "Were about to do a fire work show, you can watch I from the second floor, it will be Fur-tastic ". " Man, I will hate to have an owner like that if I was Furfrou" said Alice.

The second floor was vacant and the balcony was vacant as well. "You know this reminds me when I watch fireworks with my cousin Red when we were younger" said Alice. "It did?" asked Styles. "Yep, we would just sit on the roof, and watch, after that he takes me to the festivals in Vermilion city, but he got injured by Team Rocket, and disappear ever since leaving Leaf to defeat Team Rocket" said Alice with dull emotionless eyes. Soon a firecracker burst the air, and exploded, and Alice looked up and her eyes sparkled. "Wow!" said Alice in Awe. Taylor and Renée rushed on the balcony to watch the rest of the show.

* * *

Renee: Awesome Chapter, do you think Alice should fall in love with Styles?

Alice:*Yandare mode* Oh Renee I made some Cookies there not poisonous or anything

Renee: *Runs*

Hiromi : Anywaysssss... let's give a little Information about Renee

Renée Bio- She is Malva's little sister, she has a love/Hate relationship with her older sibling. Her Family is dead, and it was Malva's fault. Thus making Renée run away, one day she meet an injured and abandon Flareon, and panic which she rushed to the Pokémon center, which became her first Pokémon . She used to live on the streets with Emma, but then she earned a job as a waitress to pay off her trainer clothes, and buy her ID, Renée someday wants to face Malva again and wants Revenge on Team Flare.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Snorlax woke up from it slumber and it was ready to attack, Alice threw Aqua's Poke ball.

"Alright Aqua use Quick attack"

Snorlax threw another attack and Aqua manage to dodge.

"Now use, Aqua jet"

Froakie manage to defeat Snorlax.

"That was awesome" said the boy. "May I join you on your Journey?" asked the boy." I'm Emile Sautur".

"Can he join, Styles?" asked Alice with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but he is the last person" said Styles with smile.

Styles patted Alice head, causing her to have an annoyed look. "Styles I'm the same age as you" said Alice with huff. "Well I'm a few months older then you" said Styles chuckling. "But Renée is older than all of us "said Alice. "Actually Emile is one year older than me" said Renée hugging Emile like she knows him. "Renée you know, Emile?" asked Alice. "Yep, he was my best friend, every day I would walk to Camphier town to see him" said Renée smiling. Alice looked up at the sky, and looked up eye widened. "It's almost sunset how long have we been at that palace?" asked Alice in shock." It took us all morning and half of the afternoon to catch that Furfrou and get the poke flute" said Renée.

"So should we get going, because it's almost nighttime" said Alice walking ahead.

Alice and everyone camped outside of the town. Alice looked into her messenger bag to take out a box, and held it tight. "I made dinner, who want—"Alice opened the box and find all the food in there gone. Alice turn towards the group with a creepy look, and Styles join in. "Who the hell, stole all the food?" asked Alice as a dark aura form around her. Styles took out some rope and Alice took out a bat with a creepy look. "Taylor?" asked Alice as Taylor shuddered." Might as well confess, that you ate it" said Styles as her approach Taylor.

Five minutes later….

Alice stood in front of a portable, stove. As she cooked some food, sandwiches and side dishes were on the table. As everyone sat to eat.

"Thanks for the food" said everyone as Alice smiled.

"Can at least have some?" asked Taylor.

"No!" yelled everyone. Taylor Groaned.

"How many times I have to say Sorry?" asked Taylor.

Alice and Styles looked at Taylor with that dark aura around them. "A thousand" they said in unison.

Hiromi: That was sort of mean, to do that Alice and Styles

Styles: He deserved it

Hiromi: Im sorry I didn't update for so long, R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Hiromi: I'm so happy, I'm going to Japan soon, to visit an old friend and go to high school there.

Alice: Awe that's awesome! Anyways Hiromi do not own Pokémon what so ever, Hiromi friend did the other half of this chapter

Chapter 6 Fossils and almost Kidnapped from a beach

Camping out, and crossed the bridge they made it through the cave of-

"$%#$! , Zubats!" yelled Styles and Alice after they came from Connecting Cave which was full of Zubats.

Alice fixed her hat and looked over towards Ambrette town, which was not too far away. "Alice, you're ok?" asked Renée. "Yep, I still hate Zubats said Alice smiling. If you're from or visit Kanto you will know why". Renée nodded. "Alice were so close to Ambrette town" gasped Renée. "Look the fossil lab" said Styles Pointing at a building. The group enter the lab and looked at the amazing fossils. "I see you're interested in these fossils" said a researcher. "If you want you can go get a fossil but two of you can only go" said the researcher. "I can go with Ally here" said Styles as he glomp Alice.

Alice and Styles reach the Rhyhorn riding point. "Rhyhorn, lower yourself, please" said Alice as she got on. Styles got on next. "Onward Rhyhorn, please" said Alice smiling. "Ally how do you, know how to ride a Rhyhorn?" asked Styles. "My mother is Grace of course" said Alice. Styles blinked, and realized Alice was using the same riding technic as Grace. "Ally, were here" said Styles pointing at a cave. Entering the cave, it was quiet. As they approach the mine, they spotted a man in an ugly red suit. "Who the hell. Are you?" exclaimed Styles as Mizore his evee popped out of his backpack. "Your worst nightmare" said the man as he threw out his poke ball, to reveal a houndoom. "Go Mizore!" yelled Styles as Mizore jumped out of his Backpack. "Go, Splash!" yelled Alice as she threw out the Poke ball. Aqua and Mizore stand there grounds as the battle began.

_Styles and Alice are challenge by Team Flare grunt._

_Mizore use Tackle_

_Splash use water gun_

_Houndoom fainted._

_Alice and Styles have defeated Team Flare Grunt._

Alice and Styles kept walking until they met another Team Flare Grunt, and Another. "Do you know who they remind me of, Team Rocket" said Styles, through clench teeth. "They do" said Alice. Defeating the last grunt, they saw Calem. "Calem, how did you get here?" asked Alice. "I was already in here" said Calem. "You didn't see any Team Flare grunts?" asked Styles. "No, not really" said Calem. "Let's just go, find the scientist" said Alice. After retrieving their fossils, Alice decide to give hers to Renée. On the other hand Styles did and didn't want to give his fossil to Taylor, which he did and regretted it.

"Thank you Ally-Chan" said Renée hugging her. "Im going to name him Rin".

"Hey guys wanna go to the beach?" asked Renée.

Alice sighed and stood in a bathing suit with a skirt over it and sandals with her hat off. "Renée remember you made me dress this way" said Alice as she crossed her arms with a sigh.

Alice walked out of the changing room, and held on to her messenger bag. "Ally, looks so adorable" said Renée smiling pulling her cheeks. "Nyan!Stop!" yelled Alice pulling Renée hands off her cheeks. Alice saw an amused look on everyone's face, and smiled. "Let's go to the beach" said Renée dragging Alice arm towards the door of the Pokémon center. In the meanwhile leaving everyone anime sweat dropping. Everyone change into their summer attire, except Styles. "C'mon Styles, at least change into something" said Renée walking up to him in a slow creepy fashion. "I got you some swim trunks". Styles backed up and was cornered.

Styles sighed as he was forced into some swim trunks and a white tee-shirt. But he still kept his hoodie on, he sat on the sand. "Renée put me down!" yelled Emile as Renée threw him in the ocean, with a smile. Alice and Styles just watch with a dumbfounded look. "Ally…Styles…" said Renée approaching them. " It's Black Renée, run, she didn't take her pills today!" yelled Emile from way out in the ocean. Alice try to confront Renée, but Styles already started running. Alice turned towards Styles, with a dumbfounded face. "Styles…wait for me!" yelled Alice running behind him, as Renée eyes clouded chasing them slowly. Alice panted as she hide behind, a rock. Soon enough the coast was clear, until some random boy approach, her. "Hey girly, want to go out with me?" asked the boy. "Not a chance" said Alice walking away, but she felt a hand on her shoulder, and it tightly gripped. "Let go of me!" yelled Alice as she struggled. "Let go of her!" yelled a voice. Styles punch the boy and stood over Alice overprotectively." Don't you dare come near her, you hear me!" yelled Styles with his bangs covering his eyes. The boy scurried away.

"Are you ok, Ally?" asked Styles smiling, then Styles looked puzzled. "Ally why is one of your eyes red?"

(If you going to read this part you got to listen to some sad song, I recommend "Beautiful Mask, Misao" on YouTube)

Alice eyes widened and took out a compact mirror from her bag, Ally sighed and sat on a rock, as Styles sat next to her. "My eyes were truly red, it's because of a curse, it all started with my father being ill, I was his only daughter and child, so he meet with a certain type of Pokémon, called the light Pokémon of pureness, so he tricked the fairy Pokémon into healing him, and lied to the Fairy Pokémon, which he promised by repaying it with freedom which never came, but he told people about the Pokémon which the Pokémon cursed him, I took the curse for my father, thus leading to me to be cursed and my father's death, if anyone looked in my eyes they will see me as an outcast or hate me, but somehow you don't see me as one" said Alice smiling sadly. "If only I could just meet, that Pokémon again, it promised me to take back the cursed if I meet it again, but then it was captured".

Alice felt a hand on her head, and she looked up to see Styles smiling. "I don't see you as an outcast" said Styles. Styles ruffled her hair and pulled her into a hug causing Alice face to heat up. "Why would I abandon a friend, just because of a horrible curse?" asked Styles as he let go. "I-I don't know I never was accepted as a normal child, I was faired that if you saw my true eye color you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore" said Alice as she wiped away some tears away. Alice could see Styles Aura it was calm, and also reassuring. Alice looked up at the hand that was outstretched for her, and Styles eyes soften.

"Ally, I know how you feel by being an outcast said Styles. I will never abandon you".

"Styles don't tell the others about my curse" said Alice as she took his hand and got off the ground.

_You have figured out what's behind this beautiful mask... Styles._

Hiromi: I'm back!

Renée: I wish they would just ki-*Alice Slaps hand over Renée's mouth*

Alice: If you finish that sentence I will and make sure you shall die, or at least I will hunt you down

Renée: Kiss

Alice: That's it! * Throws sword *

Renée: Holy sh-* dodges sword

Alice: Im gonna hunt you down!

Styles, Hiromi, Emile, Taylor: …

Hiromi: I'm going to go keep writing or drawing, R&R


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-**

**I maybe updating slowly, and I got to worry about my G.P.A so I can go to a prestigious school, and try to work on other stories. Please be patient so I will update soon. I'm also a manga artist, don't judge me xD. I'm not going to write for a while because I got writing Academy work to do, also my friend said she will do it for me. So if anything weird is going on in the story just PM me, and I will tell my friend to change the plot.**


End file.
